


We Are Gods

by honeylillies



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Greek - Freeform, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylillies/pseuds/honeylillies
Summary: Athena and Hades have forgotten how to love. Just as much as their siblings had as well. But when Athena brings Hades back to Mount Olympus, rekindling their relationship, it forces the siblings to confront each other about their relationships.





	1. Όλυμπος

**Author's Note:**

> All of the PPG/RRB/PPNK will be Gods/Goddesses
> 
> Extra characters from the show may be explained as well!  
~~~~~
> 
> Blossom - Eos: The goddess of dawn who brings hope to a new day
> 
> Bubbles - Aphrodite: The goddess of love and beauty
> 
> Buttercup - Athena: The goddess of war, wisdom, and the useful arts
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Brick - Hephaestus: God of fire, blacksmithing, sculpting, stone masonry
> 
> Boomer - Zeus: God of lightning
> 
> Butch - Hades: God of the dead, riches, and the underworld
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Berserk - Mania: The goddess of insanity, madness, and crazed frenzy
> 
> Brat - Até: The goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly
> 
> Brute - Eris: The goddess of chaos, strife, and discord
> 
> \----
> 
> The chapter name is Olympus in Greek!

Athena  
———

Rain poured upon Earth. Lightning struck. Fires roared. Death had come. Zeus has been angered by Aphrodite when she had told him that he and his brothers they weren't welcome in Olympus. The rules had been enforced and shall be followed by all. As if they were ever welcomed in Olympus though. Hades had heard the news and came up from the underworld to confront us. Hephaestus followed him. They gathered at the gates, awaiting us. Knowing we'd been preparing.

"Let us in," Hades called with a violent roar. My sisters Persephone and Eos stood their grounds behind me. I walked forward, ready for war.

"Forgive me if I've forgotten who rules Olympus, Hades. The rules have been made, you and your brothers are not welcome here. Nor were you ever." I knew that they'd never listen. But that's why I am the goddess of war and wisdom. Hades grabbed the gates of Olympus, his dark emerald eyes sparkling with hatred. His hands emitted a black smoke, destroying part of the gates. His snow-white smirk was a deafening sign of war. I still stood my ground, powerful and waiting.

"Forgive me, Athena. I remember who you were betrothed to in the first place. Now, welcome us home." He called.

"The betrothal is not of this world anymore, once Eros have the throne to me, I disbanded that. We are betrothed to None, Hades." Hades eyes flickered with pain, a great loss on his part. Hephaestus scoffed at my comment.

"Eros shouldn't have given you the throne. You should be the ones down on Earth and in the underworld. Athena, you shouldn't be the ruler of Olympus." Hephaestus spat. I merely glanced at him.

"Hephaestus, you will remember your place and how to speak to me." He was taken back, his cheeks flushed red with anger. Zeus' eyes grew wide, lightning and thunder roared through the skies.

"How dare you speak to him with that tone." Zeus rang out. Aphrodite strode forward, smiling at him. She was always so beautiful and yet she was so frightening.

"How dare you speak to your Goddesses with that tone. Your attitude is getting the best of you, Zeus. Run back to Earth, or there will be consequences far worse than not being let into Olympus." Aphrodite was barely hostile. She was calm and gorgeous as she spoke to Zeus. He thought for a moment before looking to Hades for a response. Hades never once looked back from my eyes. Zeus and Hephaestus fled back to Earth. Hades still stood at the gate, anger welling inside.

"Athena." Hades finally spoke. "We shall finish this together." He continued as he proudly dropped his hand from the gates, walking away to leave. Once he was gone, I finally turned. The muscles in my body had relaxed. Eos stood proudly. Proud of us and herself.

"You did wonderful Athena," Eos finally spoke. I thanked her and walked towards our thrones. "Thankfully they didn't go any further."

"Yes, that would've been a horrible fall for them," Aphrodite added quickly. I nodded. Our people must be worried as to why so much fire, storms, and death has come. Earth wasn't in ruins but they needed our help. As Aphrodite and Eos sat on their thrones, mine now sat empty as I walked over, opening the gate. "What are you doing Athena?"

"I'm going to save Earth." Eos and Aphrodite looked at each other smiling. We flew out of Olympus, sizing up the Gods that were now on a rampage. Hephaestus had set fire to homes, Zeus was torturing innocent humans and Hades...Hades had been taking lives. Eos, Aphrodite, and I had finally met up with them. Eos had gone after Hephaestus, her original betrothed. He was a firehouse. She knew she could stop him though. Aphrodite went after Zeus. His lightning strikes weren't enough to kill people, he knew that. And lastly, Hades. He turned to me slowly, realizing that we'd come down. His trademark snow-white smirk still plastered on his pale face. His emerald eyes flickered at me.

"My love." He whispered to me. Hades was a handsome God. He'd chosen to go to the underworld, only ever coming back at night to speak with me.

"That is not my name Hades. Now leave, I don't want to hurt you." He snickered at the thought. He slowly walked towards me. His siblings fighting mine around us. His hand lifted and caressed my cheek. "You will know your place Hades. You refused to come to Olympus, causing death and damnation throughout Earth. And for that, you are no longer welcome." I grabbed his hand, dropping it, once off my face. His smile faded.

"Athena. Tell me. Did you ever realize I'm helping?" I ignored his quaint question. He wasn't helping them. He was taking lives. I pulled my fist back, letting my power well up in my knuckles. As Hades was sent flying, Hephaestus and Zeus and retreated through the forests to their homes in hiding. Hades had finally caught ground, rolling through the grasslands, out of the city. He stood, knowing he'd never win. At last, he turned and faded towards his home in the underworld. Eos and Aphrodite had already started repairing Earth. Aphrodite cared for our people, while Eos, fixed homes and villages. I stood watching out towards where Hades had disappeared. How much I'd missed and yet hated him. I turned and walked myself over to the people. I stood strong for them. For my sisters. For Earth and Olympus. And all the people could do was thank us.

Hades   
———

I hadn't seen Athena in months. It felt like it'd been forever watching her red-cheeked face become viscous. Her eyes welling with anger. She was strong. Proud and powerful she stood before me. How I hated the look in her eyes. The disgust of me being Hades, ruler of the underworld. God of the dead. She didn't agree with what I did, as if I had a choice. She seemed glad to know the gates were between us. Though when the moon rose and everyone slept, she was glad to have a friend. The Gods were asleep. Even we needed it. But Athena, not her. She was always awake. She stood before the gates, waiting and watching Earth. I slowly rose from the underworld. I was back at the place I'd left. The grasslands of Earth. I looked around, making sure no one could see me. I started to walk to the gates of Olympus. They were right above Earth. A place for all gods to live, now except for my brothers and I. I finally reached the gates were Athena now sat elegantly. She was watching still. As always in the same spot every night.

"Hello, Athena.," I spoke. She never looked up at me. I sat on the other side, trying to get to her eye level. Never once acknowledging my presence.

"Hello, Hades." She had spoken softly. Her usually harsh, powerful voice now calm and sweet. I tried to look upon Earth as she does. As if I could protect it myself. Take her place for a moment and show her I could do it. But I knew I could never. I only took life, really protecting other humans from the sick, damaged, and wrongful thinking humans.

"You look amazing in the moonlight," I whispered. She finally looked up at me. Her chartreuse green eyes lighting up. She only smirked. Rarely did she ever smile now. When we were younger, all she could do was smile and play.

"You say that every night you meet me here Hades. It's not going to work."

"You say that now, but here you are, smiling at me." She snapped her lips shut, giving me a look. Her beauty was more remarkable than Aphrodite. Her raven black hair fell over her shoulders lightly, showing she was calm. Nothing would happen now. "May I?" Athena thought for a moment.

"You may..." she spoke as she slowly opened a gate for me. I scooted over next to her comfortably. She was tense now, nervous about what I might do. Athena and I went through this every night. She was just being cautious though. Today was the start of something different. A new feeling welled in my chest. It wasn't anger, it wasn't anxiety. It was something completely new. It was never love. I knew in my brain that I loved her, but never my heart. Not until recently.

"May I speak to you about something?" I finally asked, catching her a bit off guard. She finally nodded, continuing her survey of the land below us. "Why not marry me? We both know I love you. If you don't love me, why do you and I feel this way when we see one another?" Her cheeks reddened.

"As if you'd ever know of my love. You gave it up for the Underworld. I gave you up for Olympus. I still...love you Hades. You were always my love. Even before betrothal. But you chose what you wanted. So did I. " She finally spoke after a moment. It wasn't like she'd hesitated. She'd just, chosen her words carefully. I nodded.

"Thank you." I hadn't fully chosen. It was my duty. Born to the Underworld, born to the dead. Riches and all. I hadn't known anything else. I don't regret it. I cant. Maybe not even for her.

"May I ask something now?" Her voice was low and she finally looked at me, completely. Attention no longer for Earth, but for what I'd say next. I nodded. "Would you let me sleep..? On your shoulder? Or on your lap? I haven't slept in ages. I just...I need sleep. Even if it is with you." She practically whispered.

"Always. I will watch over Earth till sunrise for you." She nodded and sat in my lap. Athena rested her head on my right shoulder, letting her hair fall lightly around her face. She was stunning and she never even meant to. Her breathing started to slow down and fall into a rhythm. How I wished every night was like this. Holding her so she could finally sleep. Nothing ever happened at night. Death yes, but...not tonight. Tonight was for her. For Athena.

Athena   
———

"Wake up...the sun has almost completely risen," Hades whispered. My eyes fluttered open and he was looking down at me. My head still on his shoulder. Finally, some sleep. I slowly stood, walking over to the gates. I opened a gate for Hades, looking back at him slowly.

"Thank you for that," I spoke, still a bit groggy. He nodded, standing and walking outside of the gate. He turned to me and winked. I stood straight and lifted my chin slightly. Even in my most vulnerable state, he knew me.

"Always Athena. You really do look gorgeous in the moonlight, even when you sleep." He noted before he started off towards the Underworld. I closed the gate and turned to walk for my throne. Once Hades was out of sight, I walked past the throne room and into the bathing area. It was empty thankfully. It quickly bathed and dressed myself. Aphrodite finally woke up, with Eos already up. Dawn was now shining throughout the sky.

"Athena, do you think they'll come back to Olympus?" Aphrodite groggily asked. She wiped her sky blue eyes, trying to wake up completely.

"As long as I am here, Earth and Olympus are always safe."

"Aphrodite, what a question. We all know that between is three, Earth has never been safer. Sending off those no-good God's was one of the best things Athena ever did." Eos added in. Her long ginger hair falling past the back of her knees. Aphrodite and Eos gave each other a look.

"What if the three Goddesses come back too?" Aphrodite suggested. Eos rolled her eyes. I walked up to the vanity and began to dress my hair.

"They won't. Mania, Até, and Eris are forbidden from Olympus, just like the Gods. If they came back, we'd protect Olympus and Earth like we always have." The proud words fell from my mouth. We all agreed that we'd protect Earth and Olympus. Even from Gods and Goddesses like is. I finished my hair and walked out to the throne room. Everything was perfectly calm. I sat on my throne, crossing my left leg over my right. Slowly human started to awake and get to work below us. Eos and Aphrodite finally sat down in their thrones beside mine. Eos on my right and Aphrodite on my left.

"What's that human doing?" Eos spoke quickly. She pointed towards the grasslands. A little girl stood before the end of the grasslands. Her light brown hair whipping past her shoulders. Off in the distance stood Hades. A shadow calling to her. I stood quickly, running to the gates. Hades kneeled down. I might not be fast enough. Run run run. As I got up to the girl, she turned. Flashing blue eyes just as I reached her. I swept her up, pulling her back as I whipped out my xiphos, aiming it at Hades throat. The girl gasped for air, she was small in my arms.

"Hades. Go." Was all I could get out. My voice rumbled the Earth. Hades chin raised.

"You're interrupting my job, Athena. Drop the girl." He was calm, collected about it all even. His arrogance angered me.

"Job? Taking the lives of innocent people isn't a job." I roared. His eyes closed and he exhaled. Hades finally flared up at me.

"My job is to put people who are in danger, who are hurt, or who are too old for this world out of their misery and pain. You, Athena, are interrupting me. If you knew anything, you'd stop and wait." He shot. I looked at the girl, she was sad, crying now. Her blue eyes were dull. I lowered my weapon, turning and setting the girl on the grass. She weeped in pain. My heart now ached. I turned to Hades as he slowly walked up to the girl.

"Please be kind..." I whispered to him. He nodded at me and gently sat next to the girl.

"Tell me your name child." He spoke. It wasn't harsh like earlier, he was sweet. Her tears started to dry.

"R-Robin..." She faintly called. Hades sat his hand down for her to grab, she could almost fit into his palm. "Will it hurt?" He smiled faintly and shook his head.

"I'll make sure it doesn't hurt a bit." She smiled and laid comfortably in his palm. "Close your eyes Robin." She followed his instructions. Hades glanced at me, putting his other palm over the girl, hiding her from the light. After a moment, he lifted his hand and she slowly faded into the Earth. My cheeks felt hot and tears streamed down my face. Maybe his choice wasn't bad in the first place.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hades. I've misjudged you." I whispered. His hand now intertwined with my hair, pulling it out of my face. He drew closer to my ear. His breath sending chills down my spine. This was all so new.

"Athena...maybe it was I who has misjudged you." The whisper tickled my ear. His other hand now under my chin. "Please. Let me come home to you." All he could do now was whisper these sweet words. He reached down, softly kissing me. Our eyes closed and he pulled away after a moment.

"Please come home."


	2. σπίτι

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW SCENES.

Hades

———  
"Why'd she go so early?" Athena asked, breaking the silence as we sat peacefully in the field.

"She'd gotten a disease that was spreading to her brain. If I wouldn't have done it for her, she wouldn't have been at peace." Athena nodded then stood. We walked to the gates of Olympus. Athena, heartbroken, opened the gates slowly, walking in and sitting straight upon her throne.

"Close the gates behind you." She called out. I followed her orders. Her sisters were peeking around the corner. "Girls, come out. It's rude to stare." Even after witnessing a death, she still stood strong for her sisters. Eos walked out first, sitting on her throne. Aphrodite followed.

"What's he doing inside the gates?" Eos finally asked. Athena and I shot her a look.

"I'm sending you both out for a month. You must learn what it is like to be Hephaestus and Zeus. What they do every day for Earth and for us. As I have already done and will continue to do for Hades. He's been welcomed home. Now we must see if his brothers are welcome." Her voice was loud, demanding at best. When Athena spoke, you listened. She was not a force to be bargained with. Aphrodite looked around.

"But, sister. You must understand how far we must go to -" Aphrodite started. Athena put her hand up quickly, side-eyeing her sister.

"I have spoken. You will do as I say. You both will go and find them. Eos, you must follow Hephaestus. Aphrodite, you must follow Zeus. I will be waiting for a month. If you come home before then, you will not be welcomed." Aphrodite clamped her mouth shut. Eos nodded, standing up and awaiting Aphrodite to follow her. "By this time next month, Gaia will be awake. May will be here. You will be welcomed home. But, you must have reasons as to why they should be welcome if you believe they should." The girls looked at one another and walked past me, scoffing a bit as they did. How disrespectful. The gates closed and Athena looked up at me. She waved her hand and the two thrones disappeared. A new throne appeared next to her. It was midnight black. I walked over to inspect every detail. I sat down next to her.

"Thank you. My brothers will greatly appreciate your offering." I finally spoke. Athena's eyes were tired, they always looked tired. You could never really tell though unless you got as close as I could.

"I must say, I am a bit worried. Due to their last encounters." she retorted now sounding exhausted. She seemed to be letting this all unravel in her head. "Will you tell me what happens to them after they fade away, Hades?" I looked down at Earth, watching the girls parents mourn their loss. I knew Athena had been watching as well.

"They all go the Underworld. Charon brings them into the Underworld, where they'll stay forever. Their souls at peace." Athena stood slowly, reaching her hand out. I grabbed it and followed her. It'd been so long since I'd been in Olympus. The bathhouse and even her room. Athena looked back at me as she now slowly led us into the bathhouse. She dropped my hand. The bathhouse was dark already, only candles lighting the water. I always said Athena was gorgeous but watching her slide her robes off, exposing her entire back to me. Her body was gorgeous. She was built, she had led wars, of course, she was built. My eyes trailed down her spine, her waist was small, but her ass...was not. As she stepped into the water, she looked over her shoulder.

"The water is perfect Hades...join me." I could feel my chest well up. My cheeks were burning. I followed her in, not to hastily. She turned to me once she got to the middle of the bath. I felt rude to look at such a gorgeous woman when I finally met up with her. The goddess I've fallen in love with was now standing before me, as bare as ever. I lightly grabbed her face, examining every detail of her porcelain skin and gleaming green eyes.

"Hades..." she whispered. I couldn't speak, not now. I kissed her, gently at first, then harshly as I moved both us to the wall of the bath. She was now in my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist. Once our lips finally parted, I moved to her neck. I could feel a moan escape her lips. Athena was at her most vulnerable moment with me. She grabbed the back of my neck as I slowly kissed down her neck to her chest. My right hand wrapped around her waist, holding her right where I'd like her. I stopped, looking up to her making sure she was alright with this. She nodded for me to continue. I slid my hands down, swiftly flushing our hips together. She had gasped, eyes fluttering at the feeling. She felt like a rush of death. Amazing. She tasted as the finest ambrosia Olympus had ever offered. Holding her was like holding the finest jewels riches could never buy. We became quick, our huffs and moans filling the room.

"H-Hades.." she moaned out. Almost. She continued to call out my name, louder each time she did. Her nails dug into the skin on my back, making me begin to like the pain. I could feel some blood

"Athena. Almost.." I moaned. My voice was husky. Her eyes clamped harder. "F-fuck, I cant." Her breathing began to quicken. Our moment was coming to a close. She hastily kissed me, moaning into my mouth as we both finally came. The glow on her face made her look like she was the moon. I slipped away, to the furthest side of the bath. Dipping my head under the water, letting the death that ensued wash off. From in the throne room, we could hear the human screaming, swords clanking. Athena looked at me with a worried look spread across her face. We quickly bathed and clothed ourselves. As we watched, a war began causing thousands of people to drop dead.

"Hades, we caused this." She'd already known we were the reason. She caused wars. I caused death. We must pay for our pleasure.

Zeus  
———

The meek forest felt like nothing, the trees were enough to cover my godly size, but not enough for me to take refuge. I'd built myself a small home, like the villagers in town. But thankfully no one knew there way deep into the woods to get back, even if the tried. I changed my height to the average male human. The trees now steeped over me. The height of them making me feel like a mortal. The house I built was not for a king, god, or ruler. It was for a quaint human, easily blend-able. For my brothers, I'd already heard the word of Hephaestus. He'd found a home somewhere near the next city, thankfully he won't need me to annoy him. For now, I'd stayed in my little home, sitting next to the fire on my chair. A knock came to my door, causing me to jump from my seat. I walked over, opening the front door, ready for anyone. Aphrodite.

"Hello, Zeus." She spoke first. Quick-tongued goddess. I opened the door so I could see her more comfortably. Her blonde hair pulled into pigtails with golden headdresses. She had light sky blue robes on, a golden belt wrapped around her torso.

"What do you want?" I retorted rudely. She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. I nodded, closing the door before looking back at her. She was examining every inch of my home.

"Your home is wonderful. Very beautiful craftsmanship. Even in the furniture, you can tell." She was soft-spoken as she inspected everything. "So, Zeus, I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here."

"Very curious actually," Aphrodite could never quite get to the point without a little push. "Spit it out please." I continued as I walked over and sat down on the chair Aphrodite was once examining. She sat in the chair next to me.

"Athena and Hades are in Olympus. Athena has sent me to watch over you for a month, to see what you go through and how you work. To see if you're able to come back home to Olympus as well."

"Why and how is hades in Olympus? And why would she of all Goddesses care to see if I could come back?"

"Athena saw how he helped humans. She led him back home. She told Eos and I to go after you two and see whether or not you can come back home too."

"For a whole month?" Her face was being illuminated by the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Yes, a whole month." Aphrodite finally looked at me. "I'm glad though. I do particularly like you. Love you? Sometimes though you're very annoying. Pushy at best." I laughed at this. At least she knew what she wanted. Suspicious though about Athena and Hades, I stood and kneeled towards the fireplace. Waving my hand over it, to send a signal out to Hephaestus. Maybe a warning even.

"So I take it, you never meant to be rude at the gate." I broke. The question was bothering me. I had to spit it out. She nodded for a moment.

"No, I never meant to be rude to you Zeus, that's never my intentions. Just...when Athena makes a rule, we have to follow it." Aphrodite's face said most of it. I knew she'd never meant to be rude to me. She's never been mean to me. She can be snappy but never quite like Eos and her attitude. Or Athena with her rage and power. Aphrodite knew her place, maybe she wanted me to learn my own.

"Would you like to take a stroll with me? To see the creatures Artemis has given to the Earth." Aphrodite's arctic blue eyes twinkling at the thought. She stood up smiling, reaching her hand out for me. I laid some sand quickly on the fire to short it from oxygen and grabbed her hand gently.

"Off we go." She stated smiling brightly. Once our walk around the forest began, we'd gotten the chance to see many owls, squirrels, chipmunks, and now deer. Aphrodite loves the fawns the most. They let her pet and love on them as I watched. I could feel my chest sink happily, causing some lighting to strike off in the distance.

"I never took you as an animal lover, Aphrodite. You're never around them." I commented. She looked back smirking at me.

"Oh please, these animals are the most beautiful creatures on Earth. Compared to the evil humans, I'd rather be around them." Humans were evil. They'd had hatred in their hearts for many years. Really since the beginning. None of us Gods or Goddesses understood why. But the God of creation, Eros made them to his perfection. "Zeus," Aphrodite said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly, now embarrassed that I'd got lost in my thoughts in front of her.

"Are you ready to go now, I can hear screams in the distance." Screams? I looked in the direction towards the town. There were screams, and then crying. Clashing of metals against one another. A war? I whipped back around to Aphrodite who was now beside me, waiting for me to hold her hand once again. I laced my fingers with hers and we headed off towards the village. Once we'd gotten there, we could see thousands of village people dead on the ground from a civil war that'd broken out. I snapped my fingers. Overhead it'd started to storm. A ceremony from me to the people who'd died, for reasons unknown. But usually, that's how they went. Hades never told Hephaestus and I a damn thing about how the souls had died. I'm sure he'd known we'd get a bit of a kick out of it. Aphrodite walked forward, taking people and putting two danakes on their eyes. She'd made them all beautiful too, knowing they'd want to be presentable when they were to meet Charon. Once she was finished, she slowly stood, looking up towards Olympus and then back at me. Crying.

Aphrodite

\------

Zeus and I walked back to the small home he'd built. We didn't dare speak a word after what we'd just witnessed. It was never like this, were Athena and Hades fighting? We can't know till a month is over though, so my speculations are stuck to arguments and outright fights. Maybe it was just a small fight, most likely over why she banned him and his brothers.

"Zeus, we should check on Hephaestus and Eos tomorrow morning. They might not be getting along as well as us." Zeus nodded. His blonde hair fell lightly over the tops of his ears. Zeus was the most handsome god, to me at least. His father hadn't been kind to him and his brothers, thankfully he's gone now though. Maybe that's why they act out so much? But how was I supposed to be making assumptions when I had a great father. It was none of my business anyway. We'd made it back to his quaint home, settling in nicely. The fire was warm and the house felt perfect. I could live here forever with him, if I could. Athena wouldn't allow it.

"Maybe this will be okay, just you and I." I started as I sat next to him in the chairs he'd built. Zeus nodded, a small smile now creeping on his lips.

"Let's hope," he laughed as he turned to me. His laugh was boisterous and strong. Very contagious; I couldn't even stop myself from laughing along with him. Zeus and I finally killed of the fire and strode towards the bedroom, hand in hand. It was nice getting to sleep next to him. It felt like home.

———

Hephaestus

———

"Damn you, Pinky. I swear I will light you on fire if you don't just go back to your proud little Olympus with your damned sisters," I spoke hastily. She rolled her bright pink eyes at me, her arms crossed. She'd found me outside of my house far in the plateau. Zeus had gone East, I had gone West.

"I can't go back for a month Hephaestus. I told you that when I found you! Do you ever listen?" she was as angry as I was. Eos didn't ever want to see me, that's what angered me the most. We'd fallen in love at one point. Yes, even me. Eos made me happy, we'd gotten along and could even dance together. Until their father passed and Athena broke the betrothal. After Athena broke the betrothal, they all had locked themselves away from us like they were better than us. And for what, because Hades and Athena got into a dispute.

"That's just bullshit Eos. You don't get to leave me and then come back once Athena kicks you out," I snapped. She threw her arms out, now red-faced. I was pacing around my little home out on the plateau.

"Good Greek! I swear you never listen! Athena ordered it!" She now yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to look at her over my shoulder. Athena... ordered this? What was she getting at? The crazy bitch.

"What do you mean, she ordered it,"I was now fuming from anger. Eos seemed to be as well.

"Hades and Athena are at home in Olympus for a month, so she sent Aphrodite and I down here to find you and Zeus. To see if you could handle coming back." She snapped at me now. Hades was in Olympus and we weren't? Of all the Gods. The fireplace in my home was now erupted with large flames. Eos glanced over quickly, then right back to me.

"So while they're up there doing Eros knows what, we're down here, suffering with... with these humans! That don't deserve a damn thing we give them! And for what? So they can continue to what you and your sisters call 'grow' or 'advance'?" I spat angrily. Eos' eyes grew wide as she walked towards me, her fists clenched tightly.

"How dare you! How dare you even speak of Athena in such a way! Let alone the humans! We do so much for them, for you to even say they don't appreciate us!" I raised my hand, grabbing her cheeks. She winced by my touch, grabbing my arm.

"You don't get to tell me what I hear from them first hand. They believe that WE are the problem. They believe that we aren't helping. Eos, I have seen, heard, and experienced many more things on Earth for you to even try and argue," I had been stern, but I had crossed a line. Grabbing a goddess by her face of all things. Sure it could be worse, I could've thrown her. I dropped my hand, watching her face now settle with anger. There were red marks on her face. Well at least I know I was royally fucked. Eos lifted her hand, back-handing me into the wall next to the fireplace. Her eyes shined brightly, waiting for me to dare to step up to her. I pulled myself up, dusting myself off.

"Hephaestus. I am a merciful goddess. I will give you one more chance. You are still betrothed to me, at heart." Eos spoke with such power. What she said last shocked me. My eyes widened as I now stood straight, staring down at her. Eos thought against her sister. How...entertaining.


End file.
